


How Say No To This Should Have Ended

by ILoveHamlizaTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveHamlizaTrash/pseuds/ILoveHamlizaTrash
Summary: This is based of a photo I found.





	How Say No To This Should Have Ended

Alexander hears a knock on the door and gets up to open it.

“I know you are a man of honor. I’m so sorry to bother you at home, but I don’t know where to go, and I came her all alone,” the woman stated then continued, “My husband is doing me wrong, beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me. Suddenly he’s up and gone and I don’t have the means to go on.”

“So, what are you saying?” Alexander questioned the woman.

“I need money.” She responded with.

“Oh, well I’m working on this thing called a bank and you can get a loan from there. But the downside is that I don’t have enough votes to get it through Congressional Approval.” The older man said with a sad look in his eyes.

 

“Well, I am pretty good and blackmail and could seduce the people to vote for you under one condition.” She stated with worry in her eyes.

“What could that be, ma’am?” Questioned Alexander with curiosity.

“I need a good lawyer to help me get a divorce for the safety of my daughter.” She pleaded with an expression in her eyes that just screamed “help me!”

“Of course, I also happen to be a lawyer that could help you. Now, is there anything else I could help you with?” He asked.

“No but, thank you so much, sir!”

“No problem it is my pleasure to help.” He said with a FRIENDLY smile.

 

————————————————————————————  
After the summer where his plan is approved and the Hamilton Family is back.

 

“Alexander, what are you working on now?” His not visibly pregnant wife asked him.

“I’m working on a divorce, Betsey.” He responded while scribbling words on to the paper.

“Well, be down for dinner. It’ll be ready in 5 minutes.” She told him with a sorrow look in her eyes.

“Well, thank you so much, dear.” He said as he looked over to her and her and kissed her forehead before she exited his office and went down the old, creaky stairs.


End file.
